


Uciszyć paplę

by Loki_23



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon x Jesus, Daryl Dixon x Paul, Daryl x Jesus - Freeform, M/M, darus - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo Jesus to papla, a Daryl ceni sobie ciszę i spokój.</p><p>Pierwsza próba napisania czegokolwiek z innego fandomu, który też uwielbiam. Ulubiony pairing, więc pisało się przyjemnie. Wyszło chyba nawet dobrze, jak na pierwszy raz. </p><p>Miłego czytania. Czy coś tam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uciszyć paplę

**Author's Note:**

> Dla D. Chociaż jesteś wrednym, leniwym, nieczułym śmieciem, ale i tak Cię lubię. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba.

               Po raz kolejny spojrzał na mężczyznę, ale zostało to bez żadnej odpowiedzi tak samo, jak wcześniej. Westchnął cicho, chociaż może zrobił to odrobine teatralnie, ale nawet jeśli, to i tak zostało to bez odzewu. Zdecydowanie nie wiedział już, co ze sobą zrobić, a nawet jeśli Daryl zajęty był czyszczeniem swojej kuszy, to Paul podejrzewał, że w duchu właśnie pęka ze śmiechu, chociaż nie dało się tego zauważyć. To nie miało znaczenia, ważne że on o tym wiedział, a to tym bardziej go męczyło. W końcu ile można?! Rozumiał, że dbanie o swoją ulubioną broń jest ważne, a każdy, kto choć trochę znał Dixona wiedział, że bez swojej kuszy w pobliżu czuje się źle, no ale… ile można?! Chociaż tak właściwie, jak zastanowił się nad twierdzeniem „choć trochę znał Dixona”, to przeszło mu przez myśl, że w przypadku kusznika, to i tak niewiarygodnie dużo. Poprawniejszym stwierdzeniem byłoby – kto miał dłuższą styczność z Dixonem i to tylko przy sprzyjających warunkach. Chociaż i w takich nie zawsze udawało się to zrobić, więc chyba można powiedzieć, że pod jakimś względem Rovia był szczęściarzem. Chociaż w tym momencie za bardzo się tak nie czuł. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na mężczyznę, ale ten wciąż nie zwracał na niego uwagi. W końcu Jesus odchylił głowę, układając ją na oparciu kanapy, na której obaj siedzieli i zamknął oczy. Obraz dnia, który chciał wymazać z pamięci od razu stanął mu przed oczami.  
               Biegł przed siebie, powtarzając w duchu, że nie da się już nic zrobić. Hilltop upadło, nie było co ratować. Najazd Zbawców pozbawił ich wszystkiego, w większej części życia oraz miejsca, które nazywali dotąd domem. Widział leżące na ziemi ciała, niektóre rozczłonkowane, inne pozbawione tylko głów. Widział swoich przyjaciół, bliskich, ludzi, z którymi dotąd żył. Mijał ich, starając się wyrzucić z głowy imiona, które same napływały, gdy mijał ciała. Z trwogą zdał sobie sprawę, że niektórych nie był nawet w stanie rozpoznać. Słyszał za sobą kroki. I śmiech. Śmiech, który do dzisiaj prześladował go w snach. Wiedział, że musi uciec, że musi się wydostać i chociaż nie było to łatwe, nawet dla niego, to udało mu się to zrobić. Po Hilltop zostały jedynie zgliszcza oraz masa trupów. Wzgórze przestało istnieć, to, co udało im się tutaj stworzyć z takim trudem, w czasie, kiedy świat chylił się ku upadkowi, przepadło.  
               Ukrył się i wyczulony na każdy dźwięk oraz ruch przesiedział do świtu. Dopiero, kiedy zrobiło się jasno wychynął ze swojej kryjówki i chociaż przez całą drogę do Alexandrii każdy mięsień w jego ciele był niesamowicie spięty, a zmysły pracowały na pełnych obrotach, to cała trasa, kiedy teraz odtwarzał ją w pamięci wydawała mu się przesłonięta przez mgłę. Te godziny wędrówki były zamazane, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co działo się wcześniej oraz później.  
               Kiedy dotarł do Alexandrii czuł się wykończony, jakby nie spał co najmniej kilka dni, a przecież wydarzenia, przez które tutaj trafił miały miejsce zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu. Ale był spokojny, może aż za bardzo, kiedy opowiadał o wszystkim Rickowi, Michonne i Darylowi. Kiedy przechodził przez to wszystko raz jeszcze, przez piekło, które rozpętało się w już nie istniejącym Hilltop był nad wyraz spokojny. Mówił to wszystko, jakby przeczytał o tym w jakiejś książce i to w dodatku wyjątkowo nudnej, zważając na ton jego głosu. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, bo myśląc o tym wszystkim po drodze, układając to sobie w głowie, czuł się roztrzęsiony, ale w tamtym momencie po prostu… był. To wszystko.  
               Grupa Ricka nie naradzała się długo, a podjęta przez nich decyzja o jego zostaniu w Alexandrii była dla większości z nich oczywista. I dopiero, kiedy został sam w domu, który mu przydzielili poczuł, że pęka. Rozpada się, ale wtedy usłyszał głos. I nie wiedział, czy wcześniej nie usłyszał kroków przez swój stan, czy może z powodu tego do kogo one należały, ale w zasadzie w tamtym momencie takie rozważania wydawały mu się mało istotne.  
               - Rick twierdzi, że będzie lepiej, jak ktoś będzie miał na ciebie oko.  
               Paul nawet nie musiał odwracać się, by wiedzieć do kogo należy ten wiecznie zachrypnięty głos. Zresztą, jego właściciel zaraz usiadł obok niego na kanapie i od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Pomimo tego, że już od dłuższego czasu nikt nie musiał „mieć na niego oko”, to Dixon wciąż tutaj był i nie zapowiadało się w tej kwestii na zmianę. Zresztą, ta wymówka okazała się jedynie pół prawdą. Owszem, Rick wspomniał coś o tym, żeby go obserwować, ale nigdy nie mówił o przebywaniu z nim bez przerwy. Poza tym, mieli to robić na zmiany i w zasadzie zaglądać do Rovii od czasu do czasu, ale Daryl zdecydował za wszystkich.  
               - Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że wcale nie musisz być tutaj cały czas? – zapytał Jesus, odrywając się od wspomnień i ponownie spoglądając na Daryla, który wciąż czyścił swoją kuszę. – Czemu nie dostosowałeś się do tego, co mówił Rick, tylko…  
               - Zdaje się, paplo, że miałeś być cicho – przerwał mu Daryl, a Paul powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami. No tak, taka była umowa. Może posiedzieć z nim i popatrzeć, jak Daryl zajmuje się swoją kuszą, ale miał nic nie mówić.  
               Ponownie westchnął, zastanawiając się, czemu przystał na taki warunek. Po chwili jednak raz jeszcze przeniósł się wspomnieniami do tego, co się wydarzyło. Wrócił do Hilltop, ale tylko po to, by przekonać się, że to, co widział kilka dni wcześniej, wyglądało jeszcze gorzej. Za dnia zauważył więcej, poza tym w nozdrza uderzył go smród rozkładających się ciał. Obojętnie, jak długo miało się z tym do czynienia, to nie szło się do tego przyzwyczaić. Mimo tego oraz prób powstrzymania go, podszedł bliżej i…  
               - Paplo, powiedziałeś, że będziesz cicho. – Głos Daryla sprowadził go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Widocznie nieświadomie musiał coś powiedzieć, nawet tego nie odnotowując.  
               - Ja... – zaczął, przenosząc wzrok gdzieś na ścianę za Dixonem, chociaż właściwie nie wiedział, co dokładnie chciał powiedzieć, a w jego przypadku można to było uznać za dziwne. I być może właśnie to zwróciło większą uwagę Daryla albo może było to spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu, z których nietrudno czasem było wyczytać niektóre emocje.  
               Dixon odłożył kuszę na niski stolik, ustawiony przed kanapą i odwrócił się w stronę Jesusa.  
               - Znowu o tym myślisz? – zapytał i pomimo tego, że raczej nie potrzebował odpowiedzi, to Rovia kiwnął głową. Wtedy to Daryl westchnął i przez chwilę zdawało się, że nie wie za bardzo, co zrobić. Nienaturalne wręcz milczenie Paula chyba mu w tym nie pomagało.  
               - Chodź tu – powiedział w końcu Dixon, wyciągając rękę w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. Jesus przybliżył się, by ostatecznie znaleźć się w dość mocnym i pewnym uścisku Daryla. Kusznik poczuł chwilowe łaskotanie, gdy Rovia mościł się, by wreszcie schować twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. I przez chwilę po prostu siedzieli tak, niemal w bezruchu, co prawda, Daryl chyba po prostu nie bardzo wiedział, co jeszcze zrobić i czy w ogóle. Ale Paulowi wydawało się to bez różnicy, bo już teraz było lepiej. Wiedział, że pomimo tego, co się stało, to nie został sam, znalazł swoje miejsce w Alexandrii, mógł już chyba nazwać to miejsce swoim nowym domem, bezpieczną przystanią, chociaż… może nie powinien aż tak daleko wybiegać myślami? W końcu o Wzgórzu myślał podobnie i gdzieś tam zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, wiedział, że być może Alexandria nie przetrwa próby czasu, próby tego nowego świata i starał się być teraz na to przygotowany w każdej chwili, ale…  
               - Powiedz coś wreszcie. – Głos Daryla po raz kolejny przerwał wędrówkę jego myśli. W końcu Rovia odsunął się, by móc spojrzeć na mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
               - Podobno miałem być cicho – zauważył, unosząc nieco brwi. Dixon prychnął niemal, jak kot.  
               - Same z tobą problemy. Albo gadasz non stop, a jak już siedzisz cicho, to…  
               Jesus czekał chwilę na resztę zdania, ale wyglądało na to, że miała nie nadejść. Zdążył się już nauczyć, by w takich przypadkach nie naciskać na Daryla. I tak nie powie w tej sprawie nic więcej.  
               - Sam się doszukujesz tych problemów – powiedział Rovia, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu kusznik. – Gdybym od początku mógł mówić tyle, ile chcę…  
               - Zagadałbyś mnie na śmierć – zauważył Dixon, ponownie mu przerywając. Paul skwitował to lekkim uśmiechem.  
               - Ale gdybym mógł – mówił dalej, kompletnie nie zrażony westchnięciem mężczyzny – to mógłbym skupić się na czymś innym i nie myśleć tak dużo o tym, co stało się z Hilltop. Zauważ, że siedzenie i bierne przyglądanie się temu, co robisz, w końcu każdego zmusiłoby do myślenia o czymś. Nie da się tak po prostu siedzieć, patrzeć i nie myśleć o niczym. Chociaż tak w zasadzie, w teorii da się nie myśleć o niczym, ale nie w momencie, kiedy człowiekowi same nasuwają się tematy, wtedy to jest nieuniknione. Dlatego też…  
               - Zamknij się w końcu – warknął Daryl. Ułożył dłoń na karku Rovii i gwałtownie przyciągnął go do siebie, wpijając się w jego usta. Pocałunki Dixona zazwyczaj właśnie takie były – gwałtowne. Często też pospieszne, jakby chciał zrobić to, nim się rozmyśli. Tak samo zawsze nagle się odsuwał, jakby w trakcie, w połowie.  
               - No zobacz. Jednak znasz sposób, by mnie uciszyć – rzucił po chwili Jesus, unosząc kąciki ust w nieco zawadiackim uśmiechu.  
               - Nie działa na długo – odparł Daryl, ponownie sięgając po swoją kuszę. – Takiej papli, jak ty nigdy nie da się uciszyć na długo.  
               Rovia uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, jakby właśnie z ust kusznika padł komplement. Jednak postanowił choć przez chwilę siedzieć cicho. Obaj jednak wiedzieli, że długo to nie potrwa. Aczkolwiek po krótkim milczeniu, to Dixon odezwał się pierwszy.  
               - Dobrze chociaż, że nie gadasz przez sen, to już byłoby popieprzone.  
               Paul roześmiał się na tę uwagę, a Daryl jedynie uśmiechnął prawie niezauważalnie. Może i sposobu na uciszenie Rovii wciąż nie odkrył, ale ten na odpędzenie ponurych myśli miał opanowany niemal do perfekcji.


End file.
